Kowalski's little Ana
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: A little penguin named Ana is transported to the zoo with the others with a horrible past of her family killed by Orca's. But this girl isn't as all trusting like she is. There's something about her even she doesn't know what it is. Ted and Kate's 1st!
1. Chapter 1

The young little penguin cowered inside of the cage she was in. It was really dark. She must have begged over 40 times for her parents.

She stared out the small holes inside the cage. She was in a dark truck. The truck drove over a bump in the road and she yelped as she landed hard on the hard boarded prison. She whimpered and shook harder than ever. The truck made a turn as she huddled into the back corner of the cage. Then, after a few minutes of driving, it stopped. The little penguin looked around, nervously. "We got the penguin in the back" the driver said to someone. "Bring her in, she should have company with five other penguins" FIVE other penguins? What if they were _mean? _She would NEVER be able to be happy or anything as long as there were mean penguins around.

They would probably tease her about that day. That horrible day. The day she wished would just go away and never return.

But she was wrong. The car then stopped somewhere and she heard a male voice say "This is probably our salmon order, boys" then another say "Yay! Salmon!". Ava felt her cage being lifted off the truck.

She peeked through the holes to see what she could. There were four penguins, as she could see. One was a small, chubby one, another was a tall slim one that was taller than the others. Another had it's tongue hanging out and it had a mowhawk. The other one was a small, flat headed male. They were all male, as she could see.

Then the cage got put down and then the door was opened. The little penguin stayed in the far corner, trembling. "Come on, they not gonna hurt ya" the zoo keeper said. The girl gulped and stayed where she was. The tall penguin gave her a questioning look.

"Well, I'll keep it here just in case you guys can get her out" the zoo keeper said. He then left.

The penguins stared after him then finally looked at the trembling girl. She looked at them and whimpered. The one that looked like the leader of the group said "OK, girly. Get on out here" The girl penguin refused to move.

The one that was tall then calmly walked into the crate then whispered to her "Come on out. It's ok" The girl swallowed then allowed the penguin to take her flipper and walk her out of the crate.

"Aww, isn't she cute?" The smaller one said as the girl walked onto the platform. The little girl penguin was still alittle shy. "Cuteness is a strong disguise, Private" said the leader. "But, Skippah" Private said "She doesn't look like a spy. Does she, Kowalski?" "Technically speaking…no" Kowalski said, his flipper still holding hers. "Kowalski!" Skipper said "You (Hardly) ever disagree with me!" Kowalski kept frowning. "Skipper, do you obviously think that this little kid has something to do with _spying?_"

The one with the mowhawk barfed up a bowling ball pin. The girl whimpered and hugged Kowals. "Rico, put it back" Private said and Rico sadly put the bowling ball pin in his mouth and swallowed.

"So, what's your name?" Kowalski then asked. The little penguin looked nervous then said "Ana". "Ana? That's a nice name" Private said, smiling. Ana smiled shyly.

Then a sudden shout filled the air, "HELLO NEIGHBORS!" Ana yelped and hid behind Kowalski who wrapped his arms around her. A lemur came onto the platform "I heard we have a new person here today. CURSE THEM THAT THEY LET SOMEONE NEW HERE WITHOUT TELLING ME!" "Julien, this is Ana!" Private said.

Julien then said, "uh..ok you all look alike and well, HOW ON THE NAME OF THE SKY SPIRITS DO I KNOW WHICH OF YOU IS WHICH!" "Hey! I'm trying to swim!" A female voice said. A female penguin who had blue eyes, and looked alittle like Private, jumped out of the water. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" She demanded. "Eh..Of course not. Maurice! Give me the list of people aloud here at the zoo!"

The lemur next to him groaned in reply. He Pulled a list out of nowhere and read out loud the names and said "Uh your majesty, there isn't a Ana here" Julien then said "Then Ana isn't aloud here at my zoo" Kowalski sent him a annoyed look "She was transferred here so can't you just give her a break!" "Eh no, I am a king so no one gets breaks! Except me, for I am your king!" Julien said happily.

Ana looked curious but Kowalski gave her a look that meant "Ignore him". So she did.

Sam growled at Julien and said "I swear, if you don't leave, I'll call the taxi to pick you UP!" "Excuse me, but who is this tax-" Julien started asking when Maurice tapped on him. "Uh, your majesty" he said. He whispered something to him and Julien backed away. "Ok we'll leave you alone" They then left.

"That little rotten bag of cockroaches" Sam growled. Ana looked at the penguins confused. "Well, your new to the zoo so you should take a tour!" Private said. He and Ana went on a tour of the Zoo. "Kowalski, do you suppose this little girl is actually JUST alittle girl?" Skipper asked. "Skipper, I'm going to have to say Yes to that" Kowalski said.

**OK that was the first chapter. I do not Own Sam or anybody but Ana (Who's name was actually Ava on a forum). The penguins and the other people are owned by Dreamworks and Nick, while Sam is owned by my friend Random Snowflakes.**


	2. Meeting the Psycho

**Da second chapter is here, babU! XD.**

**As always, I do not own the penguins of Madagascar, Dreamworks and Nick does, Sam is owned by Random Snowflakes, while Ana is owned by me! And the other OC's! So I hope you enjoy…The 2****nd**** chapter (DUN DUN DUN!) And those of you who have read the trouble with pets or the Life with a Pika! forum, your gonna love this chapter because your favorite OC's are making their first appearance. THEY ARE ON THE BIG SCREEN! Or the computer screen LOLZ**

After the tour, Ana was pooped. Private finally showed her the elephant habitat. "And this is the elephant habitat" Private said. Ana nodded.

When they got back to the HQ, Rico was cutting up sushi. He barfed up a long fish. Ana looked alittle grossed out, "Doesn't he ever…choke?" She asked."No, he can hold up to 34 stuff inside of him" Private said.

Ana nodded but was still alittle grossed out.

That night when everyone was going to bed, Ana looked around but didn't find anyplace to sleep. "Oh um, Skippa'h, Ana doesn't have a place to sleep" Private said. "Well, Rico, garb the hammock from the closet." Rico nodded and ran to the closet. He opened it and a Hammock crash landed on him. "Imm oka!" He said.

Ana giggled and tried to help him get the hammock up. Kowalski, Private, Skipper and Ana pulled the hammock off of him. Rico rubbed his head then shook it like a wet dog, then smiled and got up and ate a fish.

Sam entered the HQ yelling "THE BEAST IS COMING!" Skipper looked at the guys and said "Red alert! Mount your stations!" Kowalski tossed Ana into a closet with a "Sorry!" and closed the door. Julien then entered the room.

"Hello My friends! I come here to PARTY!" Julien said, coming in with his Boom box. "I like to party!" Mort said, coming out of nowhere.

_It's a thief in the mind to come and grab you,_

_It can creep up inside you and consume you,_

_a disease of the mind that can control you_

The boombox sung. "RINGTAIL!" Skipper shouted, covering his ears.

Julien groaned and turned it off. A sudden shout filled the air.

A van was parked out in the front of the zoo. "It looks like Officer X's van!" Private said in worry. The penguins got into action to prepare in case it was Officer X.

They were wrong yet again. Instead of a driver, it was a….._Dog. _"S'up peeps?" A dog said poking its head out the window. "TED!" A voice said. A female American Shorthair pulled the dog back in. "WHAT!" Ted snapped. "I'M GONNA HIT YOU AGAIN!" The cat snapped. "Sheesh, keep your ears up, Kate" Ted snapped. Kate growled.

The Norfolk terrier growled and the two started fighting.

The cat and dog fell out the window and continued fighting. Sam glared and slid over to them, followed by the penguins.

"I'm GONNA KILL YOU!" Kate said. "I WILL ADD YOUR PAIN!" Sam shouted as she ripped the two apart. Ted and Kate glared at eachother, panting. "Now, _WHY _ THE HECK ARE YOU FIGHTING!" Sam demanded. "None of your business!" Ted snapped. "It became my business" Sam growled.

"Yes ma'm" Ted said, freaking out. Kate growled again.

"Me and him got into a fight on a airplane while we were going on a trip with our owner Christy and we fell out the window"

"We were flying!" Ted said, smiling.

Kate sighed. "I landed on him and we stole a RV and now that's why we're here" "SO, you too just _fell _ off a plane?" Sam asked, dumbfounded. Kate nodded. Ted groaned. Then he said "Do I hear crying?" The penguins looked confused. "I hear crying coming over there" Ted said, pointing at the Penguin habitat. "I hear it too" Kate said. Kowalski thought then a though hit him "Ana!" He said as he slid back to the HQ. He unlocked the door and Ana was sitting on the floor crying.

"Why are you crying?" Kowalski asked, alittle worried. "I thought you were gonna leave me here!" Ana said, launching herself at the penguin. Kowalski froze then wrapped his arms around her and said "I wouldn't leave you".

It took a while to calm Ana down, but she stopped crying.

"KOWALSKI!" Sam shouted, poking her head down the HQ enterance. "COULD YOU PLEASE MAKE A SLEEPING POTION! THESE ANIMALS-" "I HEARD THAT!" Ted shouted. "COULD YOU MAKE THESE TWO ANGELS-"

"That's better!"

"SHUT UP! Make a potion for these two to fall asleep,please? Their shouting is hurting my ears" Sam said. Kowalski smiled "Sure. Could you watch Ana?" "Sure" Sam said, helping the little penguin up the ladder.

The two penguins got there just in time to see Rico holding Kate away from Ted, who was being held by Private. "Stop fighting you two!" Private said, "Violence doesn't solve anything!" "It does for us!" Kate said, "LET GO OF ME!" Rico thought and said "Uh…..no" Kate groaned. Kowalski came back a few minutes later.

"Here it is! A sleeping potion!" He said. "Are you going to use it on Ted?" Kate said with a happy tone, "Is it gonna make him sleep for years?" "No, it's going to knock you two out for a few hours"

"Oh ok…WHAT!" Kate said, her smile replaced with a frown. "I'd rather listen to Disturbia" Ted growled. "Shut up, Teddy bear" Kate snapped. "I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Ted shouted at her.

Kate got her paw free and launched herself at Ted. Private yelped and backed away. Skipper grabbed Kate before she landed on Ted. "Rico hold her!" he said. Rico happily grabbed the thrashing cat. He pinned her arms behind her back. "Ok, Rico. Gently, That means don't thrash it open" Kowalski said, making Rico groan with disappointment, "_Gently, _open her mouth" Kowalski finished. "Wait what? Can't you make the dog go first? There are more dog lovers in the world!" Kate said

"No, you're the most violent" Skipper said. Ana looked confused. Rico opened Kates mouth with his flipper. "COSE ME HOUTH!" Kate snapped at him. Kowalski poured a bit of the formula down her mouth. Kate forcefully swallowed. She blinked and she knocked out in Rico's arms, sleeping.

Ted laughed out loud at this, but Kowalski had the chance to pour a bit of formula down his throat. "Hmmm, blueberry!" Ted said licking his lips, then he said "Ugggg sleep" Then he knocked out.

Ana looked confused at first but Kowalski answered her confusion, "I added a bit of flavor so it doesn't taste like regular medicine" Ana smiled and nodded.

"Let's get these two back to the HQ so that crazy officer doesn't get them" Skipper said. Ana grabbed Ted and Rico grabbed Kate. The penguins dragged the unconscious animals back to the HQ.

**Well, there it is. The second chapter. Do u likey?**

**Good you do. XP**

**So anyway, I was thinking that Kate looks alittle good with Rico. Don't you think?**


	3. Nearly Drowning

Kate and Ted woke up groggy. "Ohh what happened?" Ted asked, rubbing his head. "I dreamt we were kidnapped by penguins" Kate said, "And a lemur was playing a boom box". Ted nodded, when he saw a smiling penguin in front of him. He screamed. "TAKE THE Cat!" He shouted. Kate shot him a look. Ana smiled. "Are you awake?" She asked. Ted nodded "It's obvious. I'm talking. The cat isn't though"

Kate shot him another look of annoyance. Ana smiled, "Well, Kowalski and Skipper wanted to know why you were fighting" "We were _not _fighting!" Ted said, "We were just….talking" Ana smiled. But then her mind went blank. Instead of the HQ, she was seeing something else.

It was a dark, dark place. It wasn't familiar. But, something was hurting her. It was like needles injecting themselves into her. Then, she couldn't breath. She opened her eyes to look at her flipper. She had found out a month ago she had a white spot on her flipper that never existed when she born. It wasn't a birth mark, but it wasn't a scrape. It was just searing with pain, for all she cared.

She then realized exactly why she couldn't breath. She was in water. Something was pinning herself into staying in the water and never come out. Then she felt someone grab her and pull her up. She felt herself being lifted out of the water and then into fresh air. Then to her relief, she heard Sam shouting angrily at Ted. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"

"I DID NOTHING!"

"YOU DID TO DO SOMETHING!"

"HOW COULD I HAVE DONE SOMETHING IF I HAD MY ARMS PINNED TO YOUR STUPID TRAP?"

Sam fell silent."True" she said. Ana felt like dying that same moment. She couldn't breath good since someone was pushing on her chest. "IS she ok?" Private whimpered. "She can't be dead! She just got here!" Sam said. "A day ago" Ted said, annoyed. There was a scuffle. Sam had tackled Ted.

Ana then snapped her eyes open and coughed up a bunch of water. "Ana are you ok?" Kowalski said worried. Ana kept gasping for breath then nodded. "Is she alive?" Private asked. "Yeah…yeah she's ok" Kowalski said. He bent down and hugged Ana, to her surprise.

Ana's eyes were stinging because of the water. She closed her eyes to make them stop. Instead of the darkness, she saw a familiar scene.

_Someone pushed her onto a iceberg moving toward shore, saying "GO ANA GO!" Then she felt herself land on the ice. She turned around and saw…nobody. Someone was there but now they were gone._

Ana opened her eyes to find herself back in the HQ. She was laying on her hammock. She sat up quietly and saw the others watching Tv. Kate and Ted were arguing about the TV remote. Ana layed on her hammock, shaking from the cold. She turned to stare at the wall, but then she stared at the entrance to the HQ. If she had been in the HQ before she was in total darkness, then how on earth did she get from the HQ into the water that quick?

**Liner whiner liner whiner (XD Go to another scene! ****)**

Ana recovered from her incident, but the others kept a close eye on her. Ana's heart felt like popping from her chest for some reason.

As of that day, Ana refused to close her eyes (Except to blink). At night she kept doing stuff to keep her awake.

A month had passed after what had happened. Ana and Kowalski grew close like a kid and dad. Ana kept close to Kowalski when she was freaking out. Especially when it was a thunderstorm. Ana looked out the window one night and saw it thundering and lighting. She kept calm but the lighting kept scaring her.

Ana hadn't had any incidents ever since the water accident. But all that changed when she decided some night air could help her sleep. She sat on the platform of the habitat and stared at the sky. The stars seemed to stare back at her. But then a loud,but muffled scream filled the air.

Ana wondered if any body in the HQ heard it, but all the others were doing something else. Ted and Kate decided to hold a staring contest. Sam was timing Ted while Rico was timing Kate. Kowalski was working on a experiment and Skipper was drinking coffee. Ana looked around for the scream, but it was silenced.

Then another scream filled the air. This time, Ana looked at the wall by the lemur habitat and a young teenage girl about the age of 14, jumped it and ran strait by the penguin habitat. She looked pale, about near death. She looked at Ana while she ran by, and Ana saw fear stricken in her face.

Then, out of thin air, she disappeared. Ana couldn't help but scream in fear.

"But I swear! I saw a ghost!"

"Are you sure you weren't daydreaming?"

"No! If I was, then it wouldn't be all real like she was!"

"Maybe you fell asleep"

"No! I felt her run by me!"

Ana was trying her hardest to convince the others she had seen a ghost. Kowalski and Private and Kate looked worried while Skipper, Sam and Ted were looking annoyed. "But I swear! I saw her!" Ana said, she looked up and saw the same girl looked at her, with a worried expression. "There she is!" Ana said pointing at her. The penguins jumped out of the HQ, ready. But there was no one there.

"Ana, you fell asleep again" Sam said, yawning. "No,…I wasn't!" Ana said, freaking out. "Kowalski you believe me right? You believe I saw a ghost?" she said, looking at Kowalski. The others looked at Kowalski with a "Well, do you?" look on their faces.

Kowalski froze then sighed.

"Let's talk about this tomorrow, ok?" He said, tiredness in his voice. Ana didn't dare object, so she nodded. "Good, so lets go to bed" Ted said yawning. Kate furiously tried to smack him.

Ana looked at the others who walked into the HQ. Ana looked around the zoo quickly and started toward the entrance. A sweet, calming voice then said "Please come visit me tomorrow?" Ana looked behind her and crouched behind a trash can was the same girl. She had bright brown hair with silver green eyes.

Ana nodded and smiled at her.

Then Ana jumped into the HQ. "What were you doing?" Kate asked, yawning and stretching. "Making a promise" Ana thought as she closed the door to the HQ.

**Ah yes. As most of you who have read this have figured out something..I have been thinking if The Lovely Bones. Yes, I have. Curse my obsession XD. So anyway, I was listening to Alice which is a song from the movie. As always, I do not own Penguins of Madagascar which is owned by Nick and Dreamworks. Sam is owned by Random Snowflakes and I own Ana and the ghost girl *Who's name I will describe later***


	4. When you feel pain, I feel pain

Ana was tense the next day. She kept looking at the clock all evening. "What are you waiting for?" Private asked, seeing her look at the clock. "Just looking at the clock" Ana said. CRASH! Ted had broken Skipper's coffee cup.

"My cup!" Skipper shouted. He lunged himself at the dog and the two began fighting. "HEY HEY HEY!" Kate shouted as she moved the two away, "Beating up Ted is _MY _job!" Ana smiled. Suddenly, the clock struck 9. "Bedtime boys!" Skipper said, "And girls" since he saw Sam give him a nasty look.

Ana pretended to be asleep. When she heard snores and Private mutter "Peanut butter…" she snuck out of her bed. She walked outside. It was dark and quiet. She looked around and saw her sitting beside a pole. The girl smiled and waved. Ana, shyly, slid over to her.

Then, she stood by her. Despite the fact this girl was a ghost, she reached out and petted Ana's head.

Ana smiled shyly. "You look familiar" the girl said. Ana looked confused. She hadn't seen this girl before until last night. "What's your name?" Ana asked. She felt foolish. This girl couldn't know what she asked. She couldn't speak penguin. "It's Larinth" the girl answered. Ana was surprised, and shocked, that the girl understood her. "I'm-"

"Ana? Yeah. I heard them calling you that" Larinth said. Ana looked confused but then asked, "Why do I look familiar?"

Larinth sighed and said 'I swear I've seen you somewhere I've been"

Ana smiled and said "Well, I think you look familiar too" It was true. She did look familiar. So familiar that Ana would have remembered her from a picture.

(LLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNEEESS!)

"Ana you look tired" Sam said the next morning. Ana had her head in her flipper, trying to stay awake.

"I'm not tired" Ana said, her eyes refusing to stay open. Then she finally dropped her head into her cereal. Private looked confused. It had to do something with her looking at the clock. He continued to stare confused at Ana.

All day.

When they were admiring tourists.

When the zoo closed and they waved at the rest of the people.

When they were getting into their HQ.

THAT'S when he saw what was up. Private looked at Ana who looked around and wave to someone. Private looked and saw a _girl _sitting on a bench. The girl waved back with a bigger smile.

Private shook his head and looked again. He wasn't daydreaming. The girl was STILL there. "Ana, are you talking to someone?" Private asked. Ana smiled and nodded and walked back into the HQ. Private whimpered in fear and jumped back inside with her.

(!)

Ana walked over to the pole that night. She saw Larinth and smiled. Larinth smiled as well. Ana walked over to her and the two talked.

Private had seen Ana leave so he followed her.

He heard her talking to someone but he didn't know who. He peeked from his hiding spot and saw Ana talking to….no one. "Is she talking to a ghost or her friend?" Private thought. He looked and finally saw who she was talking to. She was talking to that girl Private saw Ana wave to that afternoon. But then the girl looked sad and said something and Ana looked heartbroken.

(LLIIIIIINNEZZZZZ)

"OH MY GARNET WHY ARE THESE TWO FIGHTING?" Ted shouted with a video camera on record. Kowalski and Skipper were fighting while Rico stared, confused. "TURN THE CAMERA OFF!" Skipper shouted at Ted. "No" Ted said.

Skipper grabbed the camera and threw it behind him. "MY BABY!" Ted shouted. He ran to the camera. Kate sighed and went over to the fighting penguins. "_WHY _ are you fighting?" "Ana's not here as well as Private" Kowalski said. "AND I think that little girl is a spy and dragged Private to Blowhole!" Skipper said. "Ay ye ye" Sam said.

Private, who had gotten Ana to come with him, entered the HQ. "PRIVATE! Where's Ana?" Kowalski asked. "Right here" Ana said, climbing down the ladder. Kowalski ran to her and hugged her."Skipper, she's NOT a spy!" he said, still holding Ana. "Well, she could be!" Skipper snapped back. Julien, Mort and Maurice entered the HQ, annoyed. "What is with all the shouting?" Julien shouted.

"Dude, your shouting! That's enough!" Ted shouted.

"ALL OF YOU STOP SHOUTING!" Kate shouted.

"YOU STOP SHOUTING!" Ted shouted.

"QUIT SHOUTING!" Sam shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Skipper shouted so loud that everyone fell silent. It was quiet for a while before Ted said to the camera, "Will you look at them all? There so violent! QUIT BEING VIOLENT! I'M TOO YOUNG!" Kate growled and threw the camera outside. It landed by the lemur habitat.

"Kate!" Mort shouted and ran to the cat. Kate and Mort liked eachother since the day they met. Kate took care of Mort when he was upset. Kate smiled and petted his head.

"I was gone because I was talking to Larinth" Ana said. Kowalski gave her a confused look. "Larinth's a friend of mine" Ana said, smiling. Kowalski kept looking at her. She then frowned. Sam and Kate looked at eachother confused. There wasn't anybody at the zoo named Larinth.

"Can…can I go ask Larinth something?" Ana asked. Kowalski would have said no, but the look of pain and sadness in her eyes made him nod. She then exited from the HQ. Kowalski gave everyone a look that meant 'Hang on' and he went to the HQ entrance. He peeked out it and saw Ana slide over to a pole. She looked around and saw something and walked over to a bench.

Kowalski blinked and saw, sure enough, a brown haired girl with green eyes sitting down. She smiled sadly at Ana, who sat right beside her. They talked for a minute when Ana said "So, where do you live?" The girl sighed and said "I don't have a home anymore. Ever since the other night, I was lost"

"Well, were would you go when you decided to leave?"

"Possibly and hopefully, where I want to go"

Then finally, after moments of silence, Ana asked, "Why did you get murdered?" Kowalski looked surprised. Ana was talking to someone who had been murdered? But why did this girl want to talk to Ana?

Larinth sighed and said "Ana, I remember where I saw you" Ana looked up, hopefully "Where?"

"I…I saw you when your parents died. You don't remember but….I saw a white mark appear on your flipper the second you fell down"

Ana looked at her flipper. "It hurted me the other day and I was in water and I couldn't get out" Larinth nodded and said " Ana, I'm a withral. A withral is a person who can see a animals spirit within and knows the animals spirit and can communicate with them"

Ana nodded and said, "When I was in the water and feeling the pain.." "I was being murdered when you felt your flipper burn and you were in darkness" Larinth said, " I was in a dark bag and I was being neglected by my parents. They put me in a bag and let me drown.

Ana felt upset. "So, if I feel pain.." Larinth said

"I feel pain" Ana said looking down, "larinth, are me and you inside ourselves?"

Larinth nodded,a sad look on her face

***Sniff* Oh gosh. I was listening to sad music while I was writing this. Here's a link to the song:**

**Youtube (DOT) Com (Slash) watch?v=GUlGL_w7UmU&feature=related**

**So I hope you enjoy it! Now I have to go cry**

***Runs out of room***


	5. Why couldn't I have died?

**As always, I do not own POM or Sam (Who is owned by Random Snowflakes)**

Alice walked around the zoo, feeding the animals. She was mostly annoyed by the job, but she felt like it was home. Alice was in her moods again. One thing out of order, and you would get a groaning women in her 20's.

She walked by the lemur habitat to find…"A camera?" Alice said picking the camera up

Ted shot up, "Someone has my camera!"

"Hmm the battery is still alive, I wonder who it belongs to" Alice muttered turning the camera on. It went straight to the video. It showed the camera being thrown down (Which was by Skipper the night before). Then after a minute, voices were heard and a..Squak? It sounded like one of the penguins. Then after a few minutes, a girl appeared on the screen. She had brown hair and green eyes. She looked strangely pale.

She picked up the camera and looked at it. "There was somebody in the zoo last night? I'd better call the cops" Alice said. She walked to her office with the camera still in her clutches. After a few minutes, Alice called the police's number, not 911. "Yeah, hello. I'm Alice and I work at the zoo. There was somebody here in the zoo last night. I found a camera and it had a teen girl on here" She listened for a minute and said "Mhhhh teenagers and their dares…Yes you are more than welcome to stay at the zoo tonight to make sure they don't do it again"

She listened for a few more minutes and said "M hm. Yeah sure. OK, just needed to tell you. Thanks bye" She hung up and looked at the camera again. She stared at the girl who was on the screen. Alice paused the camera and said "That's weird. That looks like the same girl that was murdered last month…"

(LLLIIIIIIINNNEEZZZZZZZ!)

Ted was really upset since his camera was gone. He kept screaming the whole hour. "TED! ANA'S TRYING TO SLEEP!" Kate shouted.

"QUIT SHOUTING!" Ted shouted.

"YOU QUIT SHOUTING!" Kate shouted back

"Oh no not again" Sam groaned. She looked at Ana, who had fallen asleep. "Why is she always leaving at night?" She thought,"She says she meets someone names Larinth, but who is Larinth?

A sudden thought filled Sam's mind. She ran to Skipper who had finished gluing his cup together. "SKIPPER!" She said, making Skipper jump and break the cup again. He growled. "Sorry, but where have we heard the name Larinth before?" Sam asked. Skipper shrugged, "Last time I heard it was last night" he said. "No no….I SWEAR I heard it before somewhere." Sam said. She turned around and saw Private watching TV. "That's it!" Sam thought. She ran to her brother. "Bro…last month we were watching the news and it said something…what was it?" Private shrugged, "I don't know, all I remember was that a little girl was murdered by her parents and her name was…" he then gasped. "DO you think Ana's met her ghost?"

Sam nodded, her eyes filled with terror.

(LIIIIIIINNZZZZZZZZ Ok really, I need to put something new like HUZAH nah…..DO YOU GOT ANYTHING?)

Ana waited until the night time when everyone was asleep to go and meet Larinth. Larinth had something in store for Ana. "Ana, I can remember the day your parents died" she said. Ana looked upset, "You do?" she asked. Larinth nodded, "Do you want to see it?" Ana looked surprised to hear that. She expected to hear it, not see it, so she nodded.

Larinth smiled and said, "Ok, close your eyes and clear your mind" Ana did so, trying not to think of anything. She felt Larinth put her hand on her head and Ana was somewhere familiar.

_**It was Antarctica. It was a chilly December. Snow was falling hard. A family of penguins trudged through the snow to get to **__ice__** to get fish. They stepped onto the ice to make a hole with a rock to capture the fish when a loud CRACK filled the air.**_

_**It turned out the ice was breaking itself. It slid out into the ocean, unable to reach shore. They were in silence. "Mommy, I'm scared" a little penguin said, clutching to her mother. "Shh, it's ok" the mother said, petting her daughter. The girl whimpered. Suddenly, dorsal fins poked out of the water. A family of Orca's popped their heads out and grinned evilly. They disappeared back into the water. It was silent for a minute when a loud CRASH occurred. The Orca's were back and they were slowly eating the ice away, cornering the penguins. They were on their last piece of ice so small they couldn't take another step.**_

_**Then the mother penguin noticed the iceberg was close to shore. There wasn't enough time for the three of them to jump off so she pushed her daughter to shore. "GO ANA GO!" She cried.**_

_**The little penguin landed on the shore. She felt the cold, hard ice under her trembling body. She looked up to see her mother but there was a CRUNCH. She looked terrifyingly up to the iceberg, but there was nothing. No iceberg, no Orca's.**_

_**No penguins. It was all silent**_

"_Stop…"_

_**The cold winter air made the poor penguin shiver**_

"_Please just stop!"_

_**There was a loud silence pounding on her ears**_

"_JUST MAKE IT STOP!"_

The scene faded. Ana just wanted to leave…the scene was so terrifying to her. It scared her so much. She opened her eyes to run away. But the running away part was already doing itself. She didn't remember it, but she was running. Running away from the zoo…running away from the world.

Ana didn't stop until she was…lost.

She was nowhere familiar. Terrifying questions filled her mind furiously, "_Why did my mom push me away? Did she really love me that much? How did I survive?"_ Obviously, it was foolish to think How she survived since her mother pushed her away, but why didn't the Orca just jump up and grab her when it had the chance?

Ana shook with terror as she ran still. She looked around and she was in the park. Ana sat down by a tree. She shook as she thought. Finally she just broke down. "_I just want to go home" _she thought. Even though the zoo was her home, she just wanted to go back somewhere. Not Antarctica where it was her first home, not the zoo…just somewhere.

Then finally, she just muttered, _I just want Kowalski_. She cried harder. Then finally, though no one was around she just shouted "KOWALSKI!"" Of course, silence answered her shout. She shouted again, this time tears filling her voice. _Why couldn't I have just died?_

_**Kinda a stupid question **_A voice said in her mind

_It's not stupid, I think it's the truth _Ana thought

_**Well, if you were dead, then you wouldn't have lived and met the others**_

_But, I just want to go home_

_**You want to go home, but WHERE exactly is home? You don't want to go to Antarctica or the zoo, so where is this home?**_

Ana couldn't comment to that so she stayed silent. She just sat there, shaking and whimpering.

As the silence filled her ears, she ended up drifting off to sleep. Then she woke up to cracks. She opened her eyes and saw a dark shadow coming toward her. She shook.

The shadow ended up turning out to be none other than Kowalski. "Ana? Are you ok?" he asked. Ana jumped up and ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I want to go home" she said. Kowalski wrapped his arms around the girl and kept telling her to calm down.

She finally did and he picked her up and carried her back to the zoo. Ana kept thinking.

The voice in her head said _** Just sleep. You had a bad day enough now just close your eyes and rest**_

Ana did that and sure enough she fell asleep


	6. Training and Ted's song do NOT mix

**As always, I own nothing except Ana, Ted, Kate and Larinth.**

Ana woke up to find herself in her bed. Voices were talking behind her, since she was facing the wall. "I don't know, Kowalski, maybe she had a nightmare" Private said. "Oh, come on, guys! I'm pretty sure a nightmare couldn't have made her go way out into the park" Marlene's voice said.

"Well, she maybe has been given a mission from Blowhole to spy on us!" Skipper said. Ana felt hurt. Skipper was still going on about her?

"SKIPPER! WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Kate shouted in anger. "I'm a buffalo fire fighter!" Ted said into a video camera. Kate growled. "Well, since Skipper took mine away, I bought a new one!" Ted said. "And I'll make sure you cost more money for your hospital bill" Kate said.

Ted's ears shot back in fear. Ana got up and could see Kowalski, Private and Marlene leaning on the wall while Skipper was sitting down, with a coffee cup. "I'm thirsty. Skipper, does your cup have coffee?" Ted asked. Skipper nodded. "COFFEE!" Ted cried grabbing the cup and swallowing all the coffee. He immediantly started bouncing off the walls. Kate watched, calmly and annoyed.

Ana ducked when Ted hit the wall by her. "I'm here" he said. Kowalski looked at Ana and said "Ana, why were you in the park last night?" Ana looked surprised. Last NIGHT? It felt like a hour ago! "I don't know" she said.

"Ana" Kowalski said "You were awake when I saw you in the park, so why were you there?" Ana shrugged. She looked at Kowalski who could see the sadness in her eyes. "Ok, well…you were crying…so why-?" "BECAUSE LARINTH SHOWED ME HOW MY PARENTS DIED, ARE YOU HAPPY!" She shouted at him. Kowalski looked alittle taken back by the shout, so he nodded. Ana felt hurt having to have shouted at him.

Ana sighed and said "Sorry". Kowalski nodded. Ted then said into a camera "WHY ON EARTH DOES THIS HAVE TO BE CRUEL!" Kate immediately grabbed the camera and watched the two penguins. "Ana, do you feel sick?" Sam asked. Ana sighed and nodded. She had been feeling alittle queasy ever since last night.

(LIIIIIINNEEEZZZ Ok this is starting to get annoying –o-)

Private got Ana some fruit juice to drink. She sat on her bed, not really drinking it. She then heard Skipper say to Kowalski "Ok, well since she's new, let's just train her" "I suppose that would get Ana's mind off things" Kowalski said.

Then suddenly, Ted sung:

**WE'RE TINY, WE'RE TOONY,**

**WE'RE ALL ALITTLE LOONY!**

**AND IN THIS CARTOONY, WE'RE INVADING YOUR TV!**

Kate immediantly tied tape around his muzzle, "STOP SINGING!" She griped. "But I was getting good!" Ted said. "Ok….can you remember at least one time a music teacher said your singing was GOOD?" Kate asked.

Ted fell silent.

Kate nodded and left. Ana got up, feeling better. "Hey, wanna hear a song?" Ted asked her, getting a quick 'No'.

Skipper went over to Ana and said "How would you feel about training for a while?" Ana shrugged and said "Uh…ok" Skipper nodded. After a while, Ana was taken to the platform of the Penguin habitat and there were a lot of stuff like chinbars.

Skipper took her over to a part of the training area where there were long sticks. "Ok, since your new at this, we're gonna do this easy first" Skipper said. Ana picked up a stick and nearly fell over because of the weight. "_But_, we're doing this MY easy" Skipper said, grabbing a stick.

Ana nodded, still getting used to the stick weight. "Ok, you ready?" Skipper asked, holding his stick. Ana nodded, still wobbling due to the weight. Skipper made the first move by making his stick trip Ana. Ana fell down and groaned as she rubbed her head. "Skipper, be gentle!" Snapped Sam. Private looked at his sister and said 'Is he gonna hurt Ana?" "I doubt it" Sam growled, "But if he does, oooooooh is he gonna get it"

Ana gulped as she prepared to get hit, again. "Ok, just hold the stick up, and whack away" Skipper said. Ana nodded and got up and got a good grip on her stick. Just then, Julien came in, "Hello, neighbors!" Skipper groaned and said "Ring tail! I'm in the middle of a training session!" Julien, yet again, ignored him and said "I am bored so may I use your stick thing for entertainment?" Ana would have proudly donated hers, but Skipper just growled.

Kowalski, Private, Sam,Ted, Kate and Rico were sitting in chairs, watching the training session. "Do you think it's safe?" Kowalski asked, worried. "Relax" Sam said "All I got was bruises and cuts" Ana looked at her with a 'really?' look. Skipper grabbed his stick and said "Ok, let's get this training started. The sticks were the beginning" Ana swallowed.

He lifted Ana to a chin bar that was taller than Alice. Ana grabbed it and tried to pull up but couldn't. She growled as she tried to get her chin over the bar. Skipper groaned "We got a long way to go"

_Let's get down to business  
To defeat the __Enemy_

_they send me daughters  
When I asked for sons?  
You're the saddest __girl_

_I ever met_

Ana had to lift up a block, but yet she couldn't. Skipper groaned again.

_But you can bet,_

_before we're through,_

_Honey, I'll make a man,_

_out of you,_

Ana and Skipper tried the stick's again. Ana could kinda pick up the stick without falling. Skipper shot a attack with his stick and Ana tried to block it, but it hit her arm and she fell, groaning.

_Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your center  
you are sure to win_

Ana could push the brick alittle. She pushed on it, and she felt it move alittle. "Kinda good….not much" Skipper said. Ana sighed in despair.

_You're a spineless, pale  
pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue_

Ana panted like a dog, so Skipper tossed her a bottle of water, which the water inside was gone in less than a minute.

_Somehow I'll make a man  
out of you_

Ana was supposed to grab a fish with one grab, but Skipper had her grab dolls instead. So Skipper showed her how, so she tried and she got something. She looked at it, but it was a flipper and she looked down to see a glaring Skipper in the water. Ana shyly put his hand down.

"I'm never gonna catch my breath" Kowalski muttered, covering his eyes. Private nodded and closed his eyes. Rico barfed up a video camera and pressed the record button.

_We must be swift as  
the coursing river_

With all the force  
of a great typhoon

With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon

Ana tried the chin up bar again, and managed to get her chin halfway up but then stopped and panted for breath. Skipper lost count on how many times he smacked his forehead, but he knew it was getting sore

_Time is racing toward us  
till the __Enemy arrive  
Heed my every order  
and you might survive  
You're unsuited for  
the rage of war_

Ana layed on the brick's in defeat. She felt like she couldn't move. Skipper went to her and groaned at the sight

_So pack up, go home  
you're through  
How could I make a man  
out of you?_

Ana woke up in her hammock, remembering she just jumped into it and instantly fell asleep. She felt pumped and got up, her muscles begging to lay down and sleep. She walked silently out of the HQ as the other's slept. She looked at the bricks and training tools and exited the HQ

_We must be swift as  
the coursing river_

With all the force  
of a great typhoon

With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon

Ana managed to get up on the chin bar and freaked out. She saw Larinth sitting on a bench, then Larinth gave her a thumbs up. Ana sighed and managed to get her chin over the bar. She felt like climbing it. She got her leg over the bar and kept a good grip on it so she wouldn't fall over. She felt relaxed and heard the HQ entrance open. She looked and saw Skipper, to her surprise, smiling.

_We must be swift as  
the coursing river_

Ana walked over to the bricks and pushed on them. She felt the bricks move slow and then faster.

_With all the force  
of a great typhoon_

__

With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon

Skipper offered a water bottle to Ana, and she drank it, but only half the water was gone. Ana walked over to her hammack and fell asleep.

"So, how was training?" Kowalski asked her, a hour later. Ana smiled and said "Good" Kowalski just smiled and hugged her, making her muscles ache.

"Ow"

**(Ok, Sorry I haven't uploaded in like day's, I went braindead, but then I saw a youtube video of the Penguins of Madagascar with the song from Mulan "I'll make a man out of you' and developed the idea of this chapter. And How I got the Tiny Toon thing for Ted to sing? Yeah…..long story short. I was looking for a POM Crossover vid and saw a vid that said ****Tiny Toon Adventures (AnimatedFan195 Style) ****So I got stuck having Ted sing it XD. LOL Just put youtube (DOT) com and then add watch?v=3eBQXpthMHU**

**Anyway, I don't want any bad reviews of The song going with Ana's training cause like The guy was singing it to Mulan! SHEESH! Anyway,**

**HOPE U ENJOY!)**


	7. Bonding time for Ted and Kate

**Candy, candy. cannndyyyy….*Drools* Oh where was I? OOOH! AMNESIA SPRAAY! *Squirts Ketchup bottle and amnesia spray hits my face* …..where was I? OOOH! AMNESIA SPRAAY! *Squirts Ketchup Bottle*….where was I? OOOOH! AMNESIA SPRA-**

**Ava:NO! *Snatches amnesia spray away***

**Me; MY BABY!**

**Pikachu: He heh stupid**

**Me: GGGrrrr *Strangles Pikachu***

**Pikachu: GAAAHH!**

**Ava: YOU IDIOTS STOP FIGHTING!**

**Me: ONWARDS! TO THE UPDATED STORY! XD But this chapter is focused on Ted and Kate so….**

**Ava: Wuh oh *Grabs a helmet***

**Me: What's with the helmet?**

**Ava: When Ted and Kate are forced to do stuff together, it ain't pretty**

"NEVAAAH! YOU'LL NEVER MAKE ME LEAAAVVEEE!" Ted shouted as he was pushed out the HQ. "IT'S OK BABY! DADDIES COMING BACK HOME IN A WHILE!" he shouted to the television. _"GET OUT OF HERE! YOU NEED FRESH AIR!" _Sam growled. Ana was sitting at the table drinking a juice box, nearly choking on her juice to fight the urge to laugh.

Kowalski snickered at the scene. Ted thought and said "Er…how bout I sing and I stay?" "Er. how bout you die and I laugh?" Sam asked with a fake smile. "e.e" went Ted.

Kate snickered. She was sitting down watching TV. Suddenly, Rico grabbed her "OY RICO!" Kate shouted. Rico snickered and pushed Kate out the door.

"You two are going to get some quality bonding time!" Skipper snapped at the cat and dog. "EEEW!" both pets shouted. "I meant get to know eachother better in a friendly way!" Skipper snapped. Sam snickered. Private frowned at his sister.

Ted and Kate growled angrily as they walked off. "I hate Skipper so badly" Kate groaned. "I second that" Ted said. Suddenly, Julien jumped in front of them "Hellooooo, Petty's!" "Err…" Kate said, "Despite we _are _pets, Don't call us Petty's!" Julien rolled his eyes "Whatever!" he walked off toward the Penguins HQ. "Idiot" Kate growled. Suddenly a shadow loomed over them. "AUUUUGHHH!" Ted shouted, as he picked up a spork and threw it at the figure "OW MY EYE!" the figure shouted. "Sorry, Joey" Ted said. Joey growled as he rubbed his eye. Kate laughed nervously, grabbed Ted's paw and said "See ya Joey!" and ran off. The two soon were out of the zoo.

"Man, he was grumpy!" Ted said. "He wasn't until you threw your blasted spoon at him!" Kate snapped. "My Spoon wasn't blasted! It was AWSOME!" Ted defended. Kate rolled her eyes "Well, let's get this 'Bonding thing' over with." The two then walked around town, completely bored. "Err…I spy something black and grey!" Ted said. "Me" Kate said. "Grrr" Ted growled "Ok! I see…something Grey and black!" "Me" Kate said. "_How did you know?_" Ted demanded. He sighed "Ok! I spy something Blackish Grey with Green eyes!" "_**ME"**_ Kate grouched. "Alrighty, misses smart!" Ted said "I spy something that says 'Me' all the ti-" "Ok, can we play something else?" Kate griped.

Ted sighed "Alrighty Miss. Bore" Kate growled, "That wasn't even a good comeback!" "Comeback? That was my honest appinion. Along with 'Stupid long tailed meow machine'" Ted said, confused. "o.O" went Kate. Ted sighed then smiled 'I HAVE A SONG TO CHEER US UPP!" " Oh no" Kate said. Ted coughed and then sung:

_My name is Ted, and you'll do as I say! WHOOT WHOOT!_

_My name is Ted, and you'll di as I say! WHOOT WHOOOT!_

Kate went "O.O" before facepalming and started crying "WHYY MEEEE?"

(0(U)0 MONKEYY! YAAAY! XD)

Ana sighed. She was furiously trying to get ketchup out of a ketchup bottle. She growled. She stepped on it. She threw it against the wall. She threatened it. She whacked it with a mallet, making the Ketchup FINALLY come out, except it hit Skipper 'AUGH!" Skipper shouted. "Whoops" Ana said with a nervous smile.

Skipper growled. Ana smiled and ran off. Sam growled since she was losing to her brother in Mario brother. "OOOHH YEAAAH BABYYYYY!" Sam suddenly shouted, standing up, "I SOOOOO WOOOOONNN! WHOOOOOT! IN YA FAACE!"

Private snickered.

(e(.)e DEMON MONKEEEYYY! AUUUUGH! *Flees for life*)

Ted sighed as Kate furiously walked off 'Oh come on Kate!" Ted said, catching up to her, "You gotta at least let me sing!" Kate gave him a look "Last time you sang, 6 people were sent to the hospital" "Oohh yeaah" Ted said, remembering that day.

Kate sighed. Ted suddenly saw a stage. People were around it and people were playing music. It was a band concert. "HOLY SCAMOLY!" Ted shouted "THOSE POOR CITIZENS ARE HYPNOTISED BY THOSE MEANIES MUSIC!" Ted ran to them "HANG ON CITIZENS!" he jumped onto the stage and grabbed the guitar and a harmonica. "Listen to dis!" he shouted into the microphone. He played the harmonica for a few seconds and sung into the microphone:

**Love, love me do!**

**You know, I love you!**

**I'll always be true!**

**So Plea-ea-ea-ease! Love me do!**

He played the harmonica and then sung:

**Love, love me do!**

**You know, I love you!**

**I'll always be true!**

**So Plea-ea-ea-eaaaase! Love me do!**

**Someone to love…**

"OK I've had enough!" Kate growled. She ran up to the stage and grabbed Ted's arm and took him off stage. "_Let me go! I think they want a encore!" _Ted said, furiously trying to get out of Kate's grip. "I think they want a barf bag!" Kate grouched.

The crowd and band were like "O.O"

The two then finally left the place. Kate growled "Can't you last a day without being a total idiot?" Ted thought "IDK" he said. "QUIT TALKING TEXT!" Kate griped. She groaned. Ted snickered "I need candy, and I need it now!" Kate growled. "Come on" she said, walking away.

Ted followed. "Now what?" he asked. Kate sighed "I'm so bored….I think maybe I should die right here, right no- OOOOOH! A PUPPYYYY!" she ran to a small figure.

(O(-)O monkey is cookoo! XDD)

Ana sighed "When are Ted and Kate coming back?" "After their bonding time, which in in like 2 seconds" Sam said, looking at the clock. Sure enough, Ted and Kate came in. Kate was holding a trembling ball of black fur. "Everyone! Meet a puppy!" Kate said, holding up the puppy.

The puppy was black. He had white fur lined from his chin to chest. He had bright brown eyes. His left paw was white. "AWwwwww! PUPPY!" Ana said. Kate handed her the dog. Ana held the dog gently and it licked her chin making her giggle.

"Awww! He's so cute!" Sam said. "And we can't keep him!" Skipper said. "Awww Skipper! Why?" Sam demanded. "Because! He's a filthy dog that lived in the streets!" Skipper snapped.

"Why say that when we got to keep Ted?" Kate joked. Ted nodded "Yeah! At least we got to keep Ted! Wait…who's Ted?" he asked in confusion. "O.O" went the dog and Ana. Kowalski sighed. Skipper growled "Do you mind?" he turned to Ana "I'm sorry, but we can't keep him!" The puppy looked at Ana in confusion. "What's your name, sweetie?" Ana asked it "Joeder" the puppy said. Ted covered a laugh. Ana growled at him

Joeder looked at Ana, "Is there something wrong?" "Yes"Ana said 'SOMEBODY won't let a living creature in the house, despite the fact he is one!" "_ANA!" _hissed Kowalski. Ana pretended she didn't hear him.

Joeder swallowed nervously. Ana petted his head "It's ok". Joeder sighed.

"THERE'S CANDY WITHIN US ALLL!" Ted shouted. "O.e" went Ana and Kowalski. "Heh heh" Ted said. "Oy" Kate said, facepalming.

**Yeaaaah, Ted and Kate bonding? WILL THAT EVER HAPPEN! XDD but actually, I imagined it xD.**

**Now, I'm busy and I-OMG! IT'S TOAD FROM THE DISNEY MOVIE! *Huggles Toad*  
Toad: Er…O.O hello?**

**Me: I LUV YOU!**

**AVa: I thought you liked Kowalski**

**Me: STILL! A crush is a ca-rush!**

**Pikachu: CARUSH! NOOOO!**

**Ava: O.O er…**

**Ted: CANDY!**

**Me: OK! Well, Joeder is my OC in case some people were confused. Ok Now I do not Own POM *Screams into a pillow* or Sam because she belongs to -Invisible Ninja.**

**And POM belongs to Nick and Dreamworks**


	8. I NEED IDEAS!

PEOPLE! I AM BRAIN DEAD! NOOOOOO!

Ted: COOKIES!

Me: NOT NOW!

Anyways, I'm so brain dead now. If you got idea's PWEAAASSE tell me some!

OH! And Guys, what do you think of the couple Privna? It's Private/Ana


	9. Meeting the new arrivals

**HEYO! I am FINALLY stopping da braindead...ness XDD. SO!**

**WARNING: FOR PEOPLE WHO HATE STUPID STUFF:**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS FREDDY KREUGER, PSYCHOTIC WOLF FANGIRLS, TWO OC'S OF MY FRIENDS, ANNNDDD KOAVA! XD**

**Now ONWARD!**

Ana swallowed as Rico entered the DVD of Nightmare on Elm street. "Is it scary?" Ana asked.

"Not really. It's mostly crap" said Sam.

Ana nodded, but was still worried. The movie started.

Ana kept shaking throughout the movie, even though nothing bad happened. Finally came the first victim. Private gasped and covered Sam's eyes, while Kowalski covered Ana's eyes. Ana went O_O.

And immediately at the ending, Ana just screamed. She ran to her bunk and ducked under her blanket, whimpering and shaking.

"SAM!" shouted Kowalski. Sam sniggered, "What?" Kowalski growled and walked over to Ana's bunk, "Ana? It's ok. It was just a movie"

"Still! It's scary.." Ana whimpered.

Kowalski sighed, "Its ok Ana". Ana nodded, but was still scared.

That night, Ana fell asleep. But she had a nightmare.

_Ana was in a dark room. She was alone. She swallowed, thinking that this was really freaking scary. She suddenly heard a noise which sounded like metal._

_She shot around. There stood Freddy Krueger._

Ana woke up immediantly. It was morning. Suddenly, Julien barged in "HELLOOO NEIGHBORS!" he shouted.

Ana groaned and covered her head with her pillow. "Get out!" Sam snapped. "Eh, no" said Julien "For I am the king, and I shall stay until I want to leave!" "NYEH!" Sam snapped.

Private growled. "RING TAIL! OUT!" snapped Skipper.

"No" said Julien flatly. Ana growled, "OY! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" she shouted. "And I am being BORED here!" said Julien, "But you have NO idea how the king is bored." Suddenly a face popped into the HQ "HEYO!" it said. It was a female wolf. Suddenly another female wolf popped in.

The first one had a grey face. She had a dark grey top and a underbelly which was light grey, and a black muzzle. The second had a black top and a tanish under belly. "What is up my amigas? Oh wait, you guys are boys too.." said the black wolf, who was named Sara.

"I never knew.." Said the grey wolf, Shaski. "GO FRITOS!" shouted Sara.

"WHOOOOOO!" Shaski screamed. They started to do the Caramelldansen. Ana giggled. "We got some new residence!" said Maurice, coming in, "That's why these two wolves are here!"

"YOU'RE A FREAKING CUTEY YOU LITTLE PUFFBALL!" shouted Shaski to Kowalski. "NUH UH! HE'S MINE!" shouted Sara. Shaski and Sara got into a fight.

Kowalski and the others went O.O. Sara finally pinned Shaski down. She lifted her head up and howled in victory. 'MY EARS!" Ted screamed.

"OK! HE'S A CUTEY!" said Shaski. Sara smirked.

Ted started to do the Caramelldansen, which the animals all went O_O.

(LATA!)

The penguins went to spy (like what? Again? *sweat drops*). In Joey's habitat, a crate came in. "OY! What is this?" demanded Joey. The workers opened it to reveal a kangaroo. She was brownish with a peachy underbelly. She smiled "Hello! I'm Ellie" she introduced.

Joey just went O_O.

Meanwhile, in the Penguin habitat, a crate appeared. Alice sighed "Another penguin, Goody-Goody" she left. The penguins observed the crate, "Rico! Crowbar!" ordered Skipper. Rico immediately harked up a crowbar.

Skipper got the crate open. Out came a female penguin. She had cherry-coke feathers and green eyes. She smiled warmly, "Hello! I'm Allison" She smiled at Rico, who smiled back.

Kate just raised an eyebrow.  
~

Meanwhile, Sara and Shaski were raiding the penguins' fridge, "OH..MY..GOD! THEY HAVE REESES PEANUT BUTTER CUPS!" screamed Sara. "AND _CUPCAKES!" _screamed Shaski, which was too loud.

The penguins jumped in, "OY! That's OUR fridge!" frowned Private. "We're sorry" frowned the wolves. Skipper face palmed.

Shaski looked down and saw…" _Omg, you guys have A Nightmare on Elm Street?" _She screamed. She dropped the cupcakes and grabbed the DVD and hugged it tightly "I LUFF FREDDY KREUGER!"

"MEE TOOOO! I WANNA BE HIS WIFE!" screamed Sara. "YAYYYYYYZYYYY!" shouted Shaski.

The two wolves fainted from excitement. Private frowned and walked over to the wolves, as well as Sam. The two waved their flippers in front of the wolves' eyes. Shaski groaned and opened her eyes weakly "Freddy Krueger?" she said.

"Nope! It's me! Private!" said Private. "Oh, you" said Shaski, before fainting again.

"Wake me up with Jason Voorhees is here and ready to battle my boyfriend" said Sara, turning over in her sleep.

Skipper just face palmed. "I think your getting a bruise, Skippah" said Sam. Ana sighed and sat down in front of the TV and turned it on. She turned it onto Cartoon Network to see….

"Oh wow! Regular Show!" smiled Ana. Sara and Shaski's eyes shot open.

"REGULAR Show?"

"_THE _Regular Show?"

"OOOMMMMGGGGGGGG!" The two wolves shot up and sat in front of the TV. "Can we PLEASE get to the important thing? Like the fact that there is A LOT of transfers here!" Skipper demanded.

"No" said Shaski. Sara sniggered. Kowalski sighed. "Right. NOW there must be something going on!" Skipper said, "Kowalski!"

"I suggest that there is a plan to kick the old animals here out and put in NEW animals!" said Kowalski, furiously writing something down on his check board. "OR it could be that there is a new zoo in the making and they need a place for the animals" said Shaski, still staring at the TV. "Yeah, no chizz" said Sara.

Sam growled "That's MY word!" she said.

"Hey, do you guys have chips and Soda?" asked Shaski.

(…..)

Later that day it turned out that Allison and Ellie knew each other from Madagascar. "I can't believe these spies are following us!" said Skipper. "Yeah!" said Rico. Private frowned "But Skippah! You know what those wolves sa-" "HEY! We have names too ya know!" said Shaski. "Right! Sara and Shaski said!" continued Private, "There's a new zoo in the making and we should be nice to them until they leave!"

"Private…" Skipper said, looking like Private was going bananas, "These spies's have DONE something to you! Look at you! YOU LOOK HAPPY"

"Aren't people SUPPOSED to be happy?" Sara asked. Skipper face palmed.

There was the sudden noise of a truck. They were putting a new animal in the Otter in the Otter habitat. Ana looked outside "Guys, I think there is someone new here too!" she smiled.

"ROLL OUT MEN!" Skipper ordered. He and the penguins (Including Ana and Sam) slid off to the Otter habitat, where they saw a man putting the crate in it and opening it. Marlene looked half excited, but half worried.

"Aw man, what if it's another Walrus?" she muttered. But no. The crate opened. Out walked shyly was an otter, to Marlene's joy.

The otter had bright brown eyes, her fur was a brightesh brown black, and her paw had yellow. Her tail was tipped with black. Marlene didn't know WHO she was, but she knew she would be catching some ones eye soon.

"Hello!" smiled Marlene, walking over to the newbie "I'm Marlene!" The newbie smiled, "Hello" she said kindly, "I'm Ava". Marlene smiled and shook hands with her, "Man! I am relieved to see you're an otter- cause like once I got a walrus here!" Marlene covered her mistake quickly, because Ava gave a confused look when Marlene said she was glad she was an otter.

Ava smiled, "Well, that has to be bad! To have a walrus here!" Marlene and Ava laughed. The penguins shot it, "Marlene! Are you alright?" Skipper demanded. Marlene smiled "Yes, I'm fine! This is Ava! She's new here" she introduced. Ava smiled "Heyo!" she said.

Ana smiled, "Hi!" she said. Sam smiled "We sure have been having a lot of newbies here!" she said. Private smiled, walked up and shook Ava's hand, "Allo! I'm Private! This is Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Sam and Ana!" he introduced. Ava smiled, "hi!" she said.

Ted barged in, "HEEYOOOOOO!" he screamed. Ava went O.O, "Uh..Hi" she said. Ted ran over and shook her hand "I'M TED!"

Ava just went O.O again. Ted smiled and shouted "I LIKE COOKIES! DO YOU!" Ava just stared at him, "Uh..yeah, I do" she said.

"YAAZIIIEEES! Cause like Kate says I'm all hyper, and said that if I don't stop talking, she's gonna call the psychologist! WHAT IS A PSYCHOLOGIST! ONWARD! TO THE MAPLE TREE OF DOOOM!" Ted screamed. He ran off to nowhere.

Ava sweat dropped.

Kowalski rolled his eyes "I think he needs Medication" he said. Ava nodded. "Rico! Look for a lost dog ad that says "LOST: Brown dog with blue eyes. In need of medication NOW" ordered Sipper.

"Ok!" Rico nodded. He slid off. He came back about 5 minutes later, frowning. "Uh Skipper…we can't read" Private said. Skipper face palmed. Ava sniggered, "Oy".

Kowalski looked at her. Ava frowned, worried that he was mad at her. But no. She could tell he was thinking something. Ava blinked and said "K..you ok?" Ava asked.

Kowalski shook his head "Huh? Oh! Yeah, I am. Thank you" he said. Ava weakly smiled at him, which made Kowalski's face go red.

Ana looked at him, and Ava. Ana suddenly smiled.

Kowalski was in love.

(….)

**WHOO! Kowalski in LOVE? Impossible… XD JK I mean, he's in love with Doris. So…KILL THE DOLPHIN!**

**Doris: O.O**

**Me: Nah just kidding X) I just wanted to freak ya out…**

**So anyway! ONWARD! TO THE NEXT CHAPPIE! *goes to run out door but hits it* Ow**

**And yeah..I do NOT own Freddy Krueger (Even though he IS pretty cute..XDDD JK but seriousy..GO FREDDY!) Nor do I own Ellie (Who belongs to my BFF, From Darkness and Light) nor do I own Allison (Who is owned by my BFF, Random Snowflakes. I own only Ana, Shaski , Sara (Who is me XD), Ava and Ted and Kate XD**

**Wait, what the H is that noise? *Looks* OH CRAP! GWEN HAS THE RUSTY CHAINSAW! RUNZIIIES! *Runs***

**But for now…*Turns on tv and looks left and right of its screen* GO FREDDY! GO JASON! GO FREDDY!**


	10. Ask her out!

**WHOO! Two chapters in one day? IMPOSSIBLE XD**

**In dis chappy? Oh! That tis easy! Like math! Wait NO! Math is horrible! Who even made the retard subject?**

**Some random guy: *Secretly leaves*  
Me: e.e NOW! In this chapter, I have given Kowalski the strength to ask Ava out! EEP! **

**Now onward! Flee! grab popcorn! Juice! Pop tarts! Candy bars! Rice Crispies! Orange Juice! Candy! Fritos! Fritos in pie! Cake! Pumpkin pie! Candy corn! Reeses peanut butter cups! AlphaWolfKodi's videos on DVD! DVD OF ALPHAWOLFKODI'S VIDEOS! EEEP! *Screams like a fangirl* I'm sorry, but I'm buds with Kodi! HE IS SO AWSOME! GO RUNZIES! FANGIRLS OF FREDDY KREUGER! XD**

**(….)**

Ana sniggered. It has been two weeks ever since the arrivals had arrived. The wolves were having a fight outside. "ENOUGH!" shouted Skipper. The wolves immediantly sat down, like good little girls.

"Good! NOW ENOUGH FIGHTING!" demanded Skipper. "Yes sir!" saluted the wolves, putting serious military soldier looks. "You are going to act like responsible wolves!"

"Sir, Yes sir!"

"And you are going to do as you are told!"

"SIR YES SIR"

"And you are going to work your tails off!"

The wolves fell asleep.

Skipper wasn't the only one who had problems. Kowalski was having a huge problem.

Not with science, but with love. And that love was Ava. Kowalski swallowed, furiously trying to keep himself calm, but he couldn't stop thinking about her.

His labs door suddenly opened, "Hey K!" said Ana. Kowalski jumped, "Oh! Ana! hi" he said.

Ana walked over, "You ok? You don't look good" Kowalski sighed, "I-I'm fine" he said. Ana frowned. She could tell he was bugged about something, "You sure?" she asked, putting a flipper on his shoulder. Kowalski nodded again. He held her flipper in his, "Yes, I'm fine.."

Ana nodded. She was worried, still. "Well…Ana?" K asked. Ana nodded to show she was listening. "Are uh..boys sometimes feeling weird when they meet a girl?"

Ana shrugged, "It depends" she said, "If like their in love or something…"

Kowalski nodded, "Oh" he said. Ana suddenly smiled, "K?" Kowalski looked at her, "Yes?" "Are you in love with Ava?" she asked,smirking. Kowalski went O.O "Wha? Nah!"

Ana just smirked, "K…." she said. "Oh Alright!" Kowalski growled, "Yes. I am" "Then why don't you go ask her out?" Ana asked. Kowalski sighed, "Well…I'm worried she'll say no" he said. "Oh come on K! Your cute, funny and nice! She's bound to say yes!" said Ana. Kowalski went red, "Well..er…"

"Come on K! PLeeaasee? Do it for me!" smiled Ana, giving her best puppy eyes. "Ok!" smiled K, "I'll do it!" Ana smiled. Allison came in "Hey guys! Have you guys seen Rico?" she asked. Ana smiled and said "Yeah, he went to the wolf habitat" Allison nodded and left.

Allison went to the wolf habitat, where Shaski, Kate, Sara and Rico were laughing and talking. "Hey!" A said. She slid over, "S'up?" "Nothing much" said Sara, "We're kinda bored" she said. "Yeah. All this talk about food is making me bored" said Shaski. "AND the talk about Freddy Kreuger" said Sara.

Shaski sent a glare at Sara, "Is it more boring than your face?"

"I don't know. Is it more boring than _my _fist in _your _face?" said Sara.

"Is it more boring than MY fist in YOUR face, you Turd?"

"YOU'RE A TURD!"

"NO YOU'RE A TURD!"

The wolves got into a fight, "No you're a turd!"

"No you!  
"NO YOU!"

The wolves got tired quickly. "I'm bored' said Shaski.

Everyone went O_O. "Let's go watch Kodi's mashup!" Said Sara.

"WHOOO!" Shaski said. Her and Sara ran off toward the computer. "THIS IS AWSOME!" said Shaski, watching the video. "No chizz!" Sara said.

"HEY!" came the shout from Sam, who was inside the HQ.

(…)

Kowalski took deep breaths. He was really nervous. "Say um Ava? I really kind of like you, so I am asking if you and me could go out sometime- no that sounds stupid! She's a girl, and I am a male. We have different minds." he muttered.

Ava suddenly walked over, "Hey K!" Kowalski jumped, his face turning mega red. Ava frowned, "Kowalski, you ok?" she asked, worried. "M-m-m-me? Oh! I'm fine! Really fine!" Kowalski smiled nervously, backing up, "Not worried! Not me!" he suddenly slipped and fell into a mop bucket and fell over.

Ava giggled and walked over to him. She helped get another bucket off his head, so he could see. "You sure?" she asked. "Yep!" Kowalski said, still laying down, the bucket stuck on his foot. Ava just smiled. Kowalski went red again.

_Oh snap. I'm turning red._ He thought in finally said, "So K..uh. You looked nervous today. You ok?" Kowalski nodded, "Yes!" he said. About 4 seconds later, he sighed and said, "Actually…no" Ava frowned. She knelt by him and said, "What's wrong?"

"Well…it kinda happened on the day that you came" Kowalski said, sitting up, turning away. Ava frowned, "did I do something wrong?" "No! It's just that…" Kowalski said, "It's just that-"

"You like me" Ava finished. "Hush Ava, I'm trying to-Wait, what?" Kowalski said. He looked up, surprised. Ava just smiled, "K, I know you've liked me right on the same day I came" she said. "H-how?" K asked.

"Oh come on. You can't think I wouldn't notice the looks, the smiles, not to mention you turning red everytime I'm mentioned or I come over" Ava said. Kowalski smiled weakly, "Uh..I didn't think you would" he said. Ava just smiled, "And..I like you too" she said. Kowalski just went red again, before smiling.

Ava just smiled before saying "Say K? Julien gave me and Marlene this invite to a party he's throwing..so I was wondering if you wanted to go with me". Kowalski blinked. He wasn't a good party person, but since Ava asked, he was suddenly filled with excitement. "Uh..sure" he said, smiling. Ava nodded 'Ok!" she bent down and helped him up. When she got him standing up, they were suddenly nose-to-nose. Ava went O.o, "Uh…." she said, backing up a tiny bit, "Sorry" Kowalski smiled "It's ok" he said.

Meanwhile, someone was hiding in the bush. It was Ana and Sam. They sniggered, "Man, I wish I had a camera!" said Sam. "I have on!" Ana sniggered. She raised up a video camera.

"AGAIN SOMEONE HAS MY CAMERA!" Ted screamed from the HQ.

Ava smiled, "Ok. So I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked. Kowalski smiled 'Yep! See you!" he slid off.

Ava smiled and walked back to the Otter habitat. Marlene was sitting down, reading a book. She looked up and smiled, "So! you asked him?" "Yeah" Ava smiled.

"Aaaand?"

"He said yes..and he told me he liked me"

"_Woah…_heck! You two could get together! You know! Boyfriend and Girlfriend!"

**O.O**.

(…..)

**WHOO! K AND A ARE GOING OUT! Koava..Koava XDD DIE YOU SUCKY KOWEN! MUWAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHHA! JK XD**

**Ted: Good I hope you were.**

**ME: -_-**


	11. Canceled

**Heyo!**

**Now, alot of you notice I haven't updated this story in a LONG time...well there's a reason.**

**I have lost interest. Yes, I've lost interest in it all. PoM, this fanfic, and all that fan stuff.**

**I mean, I still watch PoM but I'm not that big into it anymore like I used to. I got into a tough situation a few months ago, I'm recovered from it now, but it left me scarred.**

**So sadly, this fanfic is canceled. I apologize, but I've lost interest. I have other fanfics I need to update, plus I'm RPing a lot, so that takes up some of my time.**

**I repeat: This fanfic is canceled. I apologize.**

**- PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior.**


End file.
